Gryffindors and Slytherins Never Mix
by MyOwnWriter97
Summary: The gang return for sixth year and along the way a new famous wizard is placed into Slytherin. Draco doesn't like him has the wizard has a crush on who Draco likes,will Draco win the girl of his dream or him? ON HOLD
1. Welcoming Back & Noticing

**Gryffindors and Slytherins Never Mix**

_*Welcoming Back & Noticing*_

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own or take credit for any of the characters present in the Harry Potter books. This plot, though using the same names and similar aspects to their personalities is completely using my imagination.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys this is my first ever story so please read it and review it. I apologise for any incorret use of grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

Hermione sat opposite both Ron and Harry and beside Neville and Ginny and other Gryffindor members, in front of her was golden and silver plates with matching utensils, today was their first day back for Sixth year.

As more people came in and sat down talking to their friends.

Hermione shot her attention to the Slytherin table. Normally, Hermione would never look there but for some reason she did. She looked at the old faces she recognized and noted their changes.

Hermione felt a faint tap on her shoulder and she looked at person who did it.

"Mione, everything fine?" Ginny asked worriedly, she looked her trustworthy friend from the beginning they have started the school.

"Yes, everything is perfectly well." Hermione stated.

She looked in front of her and saw Albus Dumbledore walk to light brown stand and owl underneath spread it feathers and the six candles lit; there were numerous amount of parchment paper on the stand. He cleared his throat; students stopped talking and turned their focus to the Headmaster.

"Welcome Wizards and Witches of Hogwarts! Welcome back for another exciting year here, as most of you here are familiar with the rules and this school… I shall welcome the new members that have joined our family. Here they are."

There was over 50 wizards and witches that had entered. They wore the uniform that they wore when they first arrived.

They lined up and one by one they sat on the stool and were then placed 'The sorting hat' on their heads and were told which house they belonged to.

The other houses cheered for the new members joining their house. Most of them got into Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Hermione was shocked along with others as they worked this out.

_**How strange,**_** I thought. **

Now that everyone was told the 'Welcome Back' feast started. With roast chicken placed on the lovely plates. And goblets near each witch and wizard, the new comers almost fell of their seats as they witnessed ghosts appearing out of the walls.

One of the ghosts went over to new member of Hufflepuff and spoke and the little boy let out a scream and ran out of the Great Hall. Of course Professor Dumbledore sent Filch after the little frightened boy.

Hermione, Ron and Harry heard laughter from the Slytherin table. Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe were chuckling about the little Hufflepuff.

Malfoy noticed the three of them staring and spoke loudly. "That little Hufflepuff should have been housed into Gryffindor; all the wimps are there. He would fit in really well with Weasel and Potter."

Hermione looked at Malfoy in disbelief, of course she expected the witty remarks but this one bugged her.

"Actually Malfoy he should have been placed in Slytherin! All the wimps are there!" She smirked at him. "Wait! He would fit in really well with you as well." She finished.

Draco looked at her and coughed. "At least I am not a Mud blood like someone." All his friends laughed at the insult. Draco smirked at her and then winked. His sleek white-blonde hair covered some off it up.

Hermione made a disgusted face. She wasn't affected by this comment anymore.

Half an hour later, Hermione rose to her feet and told her class mates she was off to unpack. She farewelled her friends and left. Draco noticed Hermione leaving and scanned her appearance up and down. He noticed that her hair wasn't has bushy as last year and she has a petite waist and has long lean legs.

_**Snap out of Malfoy! It's just disgusting mud blood Granger.**_

Malfoy reluctantly snapped his eyes away from Hermione and to his friends and tried to get into the conversation they were having about, what they had planned for certain people.

Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, she looked around the room the fire crackling and causing shadows against the cream coloured walls. The couch was still there in its original place how it has always been. She inhaled the warm, scented air.

"It's good to be finally back!" She muttered. And with that she left to the Girls' dormitory.

As with Draco, he left his unfinished food and stood up, he glared at Ron and Harry and left to the Slytherin common room just like Hermione had and examined it.

"Just like it always has been! Let the school year begin!" He plastered his famous smirk and went to dormitory and laid in the bed with his arms behind his head and soon fell into a slumber.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING I KNOW IT IS QUITE BORING AT FIRST BUT IT GETS BETTER SO LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
PLEASE REVIEW. CRITICISM IS WELCOMED.**

THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
LARA Xxx :D


	2. Potions & Flying Birds

**Gryffindors and Slytherins Never Mix**

*Potions & Flying Birds*

* * *

Many of the students turned their heads as they saw Draco enter the classroom. Draco thought that as Professor Snape was his Godfather he would let him off.

"Why are you late Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slughorn asked while he was writing on the chalk board.

Draco was stunned not only that Professor Snape wasn't teaching and he turned up late and wasn't going to get away with it, also punished but that the houses didn't sit together like they have done during first year to fifth year.

"Sorry Sir! I was caught up in something." He lied, actually he was just being plain lazy.

"Very well Malfoy, please take a seat near Miss. Granger."

Draco knew that he couldn't get out of this, as he was already 15mins late to the lesson and sat down next the Hermione. He glared at her and whispered.

"Mud blood!"

Hermione noticed that he was smirking at her and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He passed the paper to her with his pen and focused to the Professor.

**'**_Granger, why is Slughorn teaching us? His professor Snape ill or something?'_

Hermione wrote on the piece of paper with her quill.

'_Snape is teaching Defence against the Dark Arts. I guess you have pay attention now Malfoy. Can't wait to see your result!' _

She re read what she had written and thought it was fine and slipped it underneath his book. Draco read it and cursed.

Hermione looked at him and mocked his smirk. He looked at her glared. He noticed that her eyes where a deep shade of brown and her eyelashes where long and full which gave an amazing result.

He hadn't realised that he stared at her for 25 seconds. He was interrupted by Professor Slughorn.

"Is the something bothering you Draco that you couldn't answer my question?"

_**Question? When did he ask me a question? What was the question and do I know the answer? Merlin help me!**_

"Sir what was the question could you please repeat?" He asked politely.

"Fine Mr. Malfoy." He cleared his throat and continued. "When making 'Shrinking Solution' do you pop the shrivelfig or mash it?"

_**What kind of question is that? We haven't even covered it. Pick one Draco, hurry up and pick one. Anyone, just make it quick. **_

"Well Professor the answer is that you mash the shrivelfig!" He said smartly and looked around at his fellow member and raised his eyebrows at them.

"Wrong Malfoy. Pay more attention next time. Granger the answer?"

"Gladly Professor Slughorn. The answer is clearly both, you mash and pop the shrivelfigs." She said smiling.

"Well done Granger. 1 house point to Gryffindor!" He praised Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco and laughed and whispered in his ear.

"Better luck next time Malfoy. If you have any in this lesson."

Draco fumed, not only that he got the question wrong but that Hermione had rubbed it in his face.

After 40mins of going over the 'Shrinking Solution' the lesson had finally ended. This was the first that Malfoy wanted the lesson to be over and done with.

He rushed out of the classroom and the dungeons to the courtyard. He then met with his friends Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy. He didn't want to recall what happened in his first lesson.

As for Hermione she went over to Ron and Harry and they all started to burst out laughing.

"I guess the ferret thought he was going to be let off for coming late!" Harry guffawed.

"Did you see his face?" Ron added.

Hermione soon zoned out to when Malfoy entered the classroom, and the smug looked on his face and then finding out and how he got the question wrong. And when he looked in his book how his hair covered his eyes.

_**His grey-bluish eyes and his white-blonde hair. And how his sweater vest clings to his built body. WHAT? Snap out of it Hermione, you cannot think of Malfoy like this. It Dr-Malfoy.**_

"Hermione! So why do think that Snape his teaching Defence against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked.

"I don't know Ron. I have no idea what so ever." She replied to his question.

"Wait _the _Hermione Granger doesn't have an answer? Harry note this down, the time, date and place." He sarcastically remarked.

Hermione made a shocked face and chuckled how her friends were acting towards her for not answering.

They soon made their way out of the Dungeons and to the seventh floor to which their common room was. They soon arrived and made themselves comfy and told each other about their holiday.

"Guys I got to go to Transfiguration, so see you." Hermione told them and also reminded them about their lessons.

She made her way down to her next classroom and saw other students rushing to class as well; she noticed that this time there was a lot of students from Slytherin taking this lesson. But she was gobsmacked when she saw the 'Prince of Slytherin' waiting outside Transfiguration classroom.

She walked pass him and stood opposite him and Pansy, Hannah was there beside her and chatted away like a parrot, she felt pair of grey eyes glued to her. She didn't want to satisfy him by showing that she was paying attention to him, she just simply ignored it.

They made their way into the classroom, Hermione sat next Hannah and Dean from Gryffindor and on the opposite side sat Draco, Pansy and Blaize.

"Settle down class. As you aware Transfiguration is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object and the vanishing of objects. Let start shall we." Professor McGonagall clearly said. "You are going to turn any object to a bird. Parkinson what is the name of the spell?"

Pansy looked at her and said nothing.

"Very well. Draco the answer?"

"It is Avifors, Professor McGonagall." He said loud and clear to make sure Hermione heard.

"Very good Malfoy." She said. She turned to the chalk and began to write.

Draco smirked at Hermione. He then made a paper bird and blew out of his hands to her desk; she looked at him and scoffed. He raised his eyebrows and signal her to open the paper. She opened the paper and read.

'_I guess luck did pay of Granger. Sorry for upstaging you!' _

She ripped up the paper and continued looking at the Professor.

"Hermione turn that mug in front of you into a bird? Pay attention everyone. Eyes to Granger!" She informed.

Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it to the mug and said the spell. "Avifors."

And with the flick of her wand the mug turned into a white, small dove. It flew around the classroom and McGonagall casted another spell at the bird and it turned into a mug and fell onto the floor shattered.

Draco looked at it and got his wand out and muttered, "Reparo."

And the mug was repaired. Professor McGonagall was amazed. "Well done Draco, 3 points to Slytherin."

The Slytherin members cheered and pointed at Hermione for not being praised. Draco showed his famous smirk to the Gryffindor, especially to Hermione.

Hermione sat down and looked away before she would cast an unpleasant spell at Malfoy. Lesson soon finished and it was time for lunch. Hermione got out of the classroom and started to walk to the Great Hall. But something grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her behind a pillar.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review i would really like to know what you thought of it and it also helps me to improve my chapters further. **

**Questions:  
**Should I continue?  
What you would like to see happen?  
Which characters I should involve more?  
And anything you want to ask me

**P.S.I know this sounds desperate but I really want you guys to review so that i can improve. So please do, I beg you! :D  
Sorry for it being to long and I apologize for any incorrect grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	3. Memories & Jealousy

**Gryffindors and Slytherins Never Mix**

*Memories & Jealousy*

* * *

Hermione's back was pressed against the stone cold pillar; two hands were on her waist pushing her back.

"Let me go!" She ordered.

The hands were now beside her head and the face was drawing in, she could feel the person's cold breath near her left ear.

"But what if I don't want to let you go?"Whispered the person.

Hermione recognize the voice, "Draco?"

Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered. "Lumos." Light shun out of the tip of the wand and lighten up everything behind the pillar. She clearly saw Draco's face.

"About time you notice!" He sarcastically remarked.

"Malfoy, let me go, now or else?"

"Or what?" He hissed.

"Do you remember what occurred during third year, when it was snowing Malfoy?" She asked curiously

"No, tell me?" He questioned.

"This!" With that she bought her right fist up and with all her force punched Draco on the nose. "Remember now."

"Yes!" He a painfully announced.

Draco's arms left the pillar and directly went to cup his nose and kept dabbing his finger tips under his nostrils to see if he was bleeding.

"That was un called for Granger!" He hollered at Hermione.

"Well, next time let me go when I say. Have a nice day Malfoy, Nox." She spoke; the light at the tip of wand went out and turned to darkness. She started to walk for a bit and turned around to see Draco crouching and being a drama queen but instead saw nothing.

_**Strange.**_

Draco left has soon has Hermione walked away, his nose calmed down a bit, still slightly red from the punch and made his way to the Slytherin Common room.

_**How could I forget that punch from the third year? Can't believe Granger punched me twice. But I will get revenge! **_

Hermione entered the hall, and spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny at the far end of the Gryffindor table. She made her way to them and sat next to Harry.

"Hermione why are you so late to lunch?" Harry immediately asked.

"Hi to you to Harry. I am well thanks." She playfully remarked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hey Hermione! How are you? And why are you late?"

"Much better!" She said while loading her plate with buttered toast.

_**Should I tell him what happened between me and Draco? Or should I leave? Leave it yeah before it spreads and everyone keeps asking me questions.**_

"Hermione?" Harry said anxiously, while pouring in Pumpkin juice.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and replied, "Oh, well Professor McGonagall just wanted to have a word with me and I guess we didn't notice the time and that's why I came out late." She lied.

"Oh!" He said with a mouthful of bacon sandwiches.

Hermione looked at him in disgust and started to eat her small portion of toast.

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand to his neck and murmured, "Sonorus." He came forward to the stand and continued. "Wizards and Witches, I would like to announce that we have a famous wizard joining us and others in the sixth year, the one and only Micah Portus." His voice was thunderous and made every single person look at him.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked a boy with dark cherry spiked up hair, he was fair skinned and had numerous amounts of light freckles in the centre of his face.

"That Micah Portus!" Screamed out one of the Hufflepuff girls.

"He saved a girl from a fire breathing dragon." Said another.

"Great! That's what we need another self uptight boy wizard!" A boy from Ravenclaw shouted.

The famous wizard walked down the aisle and smiled at the girls that looked. Hermione on the other hand looked up at him and looked down.

She didn't want another famous wizard in the school, which means everyone will act like someone else.

He walked up to Professor Dumbledore and shook his hand and sat on the stool.

"Well…Hmm…" The 'Sorting hat' thought. After a minute of deciding, he announced. "Slytherin!"

All the Slytherins' girl roared with excitement while the boy murmured in disbelieve. The wizard walked past the Gryffindor table and grinned at Hermione. The members on the table whistled as while Hermione looked at him and frowned.

Draco walked in and shot his focus to Hermione and smirked, Hermione waved a bit at him and smirked back, she examined his nose she punched and noticed that it was back to his original colour.

Harry and everyone else didn't notice but Micah did and flushed with jealousy and sat down next to Millicent and his friends.

Draco walked past Hermione and whispered. "Better watch your back Granger!" He sneered at her and went and sat down.

Hermione smiled a bit at the threat he had given her.

She went back to eat her toast and kept remembering the punch she gave him in third year and now.

While Draco talked to his friends and kept re living how close he was to Hermione, and the way her warm breath tickled his face. He smiled and noticed the wizard and of course knew who he was and how he kept looking at him and then Hermione.

**_Let the games begin!

* * *

_**

**Please review, i am interested to know what you thought of it.**

**Question  
**What did you like in today chapter?  
What do you want to see?  
And anything else.

**I would like to say, Thank you to anyone who read this chapter and reviewed it and who has added this story to their favourites and Me to the 'Favourite Author'. So thank you very much and God bless.**

**P.S. Sorry for it being to short and crap. I have got to say i am not very please with this chapter but I will do my best next time.  
Sorry for any incorrect grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	4. New Enemies

**Gryffindors and Slytherins Never Mix**

*New Enemies*

* * *

Finally Harry, Hermione and Ron finished their mid day course, they made their way out to the courtyard, Micah noticed and left and followed.

Harry out the corner of his eye saw Micah behind him and smiled to himself. "Perfect." He whispered. "Ron! I just remembered that we had to go to the Quidditch area. Professor Hooch said."

"Oh yes I remember, c'mon Harry. See you Hermione." Ron said eagerly as he saw Micah come.

And the two made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was left alone, and saw only a few Hufflepuffs and that was all. She decided to go inside as it was still the autumn season and quite frankly it was chilly. She wrapped her arms under her chest and walked, until she was stopped.

"Don't you just hate the weather today?" He said trying to make conversation.

Hermione looked at him, she was going to ignore him but she didn't want to be rude to him, as it was his first day here. "I think the weather is quite lovely actually." She spoke.

Micah looked at her and was confused. "But why did you wrap your arms around yourself, which surely means one thing, that you are cold."

"No, it does not. I had done that because my friends left me alone and I was quite angry, how they had left and ran off. But still they did have a meeting to attend." She said annoyed by how much the wizard wanted her to say 'yes' to his explanation.

"Oh!" Was all he could say. He scratched his head.

Draco finished his food and decided to go for stroll before Pansy and the others came rushing to him and causing him to get irritated.

As he began to walk, he heard distant conversation to his left.

_**Oh come on Draco, it's just people talking. That all right? **_He questioned himself. 

When did Draco ever give a care about others, and when did he stop to listen to others' conversation, he sighed as he heard footsteps approach and looked up to see.

_**Hermione and Mickey, sorry Micah. **_

He started to smirk. This could mean only one thing, Draco had a plan. He walked up to the two and done something Draco knew he would never do.

"Hi Gr-Hermione!" He said cheerfully, as he stood by her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hermione was startled, when did Malfoy start calling her by her name and putting an around her. He said to her times before, 'I will never touch a mud blood.' She turned to Malfoy and stared at him, "Hi?" She muttered confusedly.

Draco smirked as he saw over her shoulder, Micah looking angry as he stole her from their conversation.

"Yeah, so that when I went up to her and carried her in my arms and hurried through the fire. Pretty cool aren't I? He said bursting with pride.

Draco snorted, "If I know Hermione, I think she couldn't care less about you and a fake set with fire that was magic and you running naked to save a girl."

Hermione smiled at him and soon turn it upside down.

"Was I asking you Malfoy?" He paused, "No I wasn't, and I was speaking to Hermione here. So butt out."

"What about I don't want to? What you going to about Mickey? You better watch that mouth of yours or your pretty face will go in a flash!" He spat, while he let go of Hermione and walked dangerously close to Micah.

Micah chuckled. "Is that a threat Malfoy?"

"That's a fucking promise!" He hissed.

Hermione came between them, as any minute they could start a fight and cause mayhem for no reason.

"Micah, I think you should go." She sighed.

Draco smirked at Micah and waved at him and pointed to the door.

"But I was talking to you first Hermione, it is not fair that I leave and he stays." He growled.

Malfoy flared his nostrils. Hermione notice it.

"Guys! Stop it please, just both of you leave, is that better?" She impatiently spoke.

"Absolutely! Bye Granger and Mickey." Draco said and walked away with his hands in his pockets up the stairs.

Hermione watched him leave and didn't notice Micah still behind her.

_**I can't believe he touched me!**_

_**Oh Hermione for Merlin's sake forget about it.**_

_**But when does Draco come up to me and say 'hi' and touch me? **_She fought with her inner demon.

Micah watched her looking at Draco.

_**Don't worry soon she will forget about that annoying brat and be glued to me. **_He assured himself.

" Hermione, Hermione?" He said calmly and softly.

Hermione turned to him, "Micah, I said both of you to leave. So please do."

"But Hermione I was talking to you first, and that rude boy interrupted us. So I think that I should stay and we continue our conversation." He quickly spoke.

"Look!" She growled. "Micah, I don't want to talk right now and I need to get to my lesson."

He looked at her, _**she**_ _**was perfectly fine before what happened now?**_ He thought.

"I will see you around right?" He asked, while looking at her hair, her eyes and thinking how a girl like her hasn't fallen to his feet like the others.

"Yeah whatever. Bye." She muttered. She made her way to 'Hogwarts History'.

She notice Ron and Harry and ran to them, "So how was the meeting?"

"Meeting? What meeting?" Harry asked suddenly. While looking at Hermione and then to Ron.

"The meeting which you guys left me to go to, remember?" She said, as she eyed the two up.

"OH! That Quidditch meeting?" Ron boomed.

"Yes, it err, um went well." He lied and fidgeted with his glasses' frame.

"Ok. That's good then." She spoke.

The three of them entered the room and sat in their assigned places.

Harry was with Pansy and Dean.

Ron was beside Hannah and Lavender.

And Hermione..

_**For Merlin sake, I have to seat between Malfoy and Micah. Great and absolutely great. **_

Draco took a seat beside and Hermione and ignored her until Micah came through and smiled at Hermione.

"Ok, class. Today we are going to learn about how Hogwarts was given its name, so please pay attention…." He blabbed on and on.

Micah looked at Draco and then Hermione and winked.

_**That cheeky git! That's what I do to Hermione and Hermione only!**_

Hermione blushed and lowered her face so no one could see her red burning hot cheeks.

"Okay so the people who you are sitting next to are going to be your partners for 2 weeks for the project! So please note that you will come up and deliver your speech on how Hogwarts has its name." Professor Binns informed everyone.

_**This can't be great, I have to work with two people I don't like and don't like each other. This is going to be a hard frustrating two weeks. **_

Draco came close to Hermione's ear and whispered, "Hello, partner."

Hermione shivered, maybe from the warm breath or that she had to work with two people that would at any moment draw out their wands and duel with each other. "Yeah." She muttered.

Micah studied the way Draco would unexpectedly whisper in Hermione's ear and she would forget about her thought and focus on his words.

Soon classed finished and so did all their other lessons, Hermione didn't wait for Ron and Harry and ran it to her dormitory to find her redheaded friend Ginny.

"Ginny, I have a massive problem!" She worriedly whispered.

Ginny looked her and patted the available space next to her, Hermione sat down and took in deep breaths.

"What is Mione?" She asked.

"I have to work with Malfoy and Portus." She sulked, she didn't get to finish as Ginny squealed at this news.

"And what is so bad about that Hermione?" She demanded, as she wanted to know why her friend wasn't has excited as her.

"Everything." She whined. "They have so many fights when I talk to one another and they can't work together!" She told Ginny what happened earlier before.

Hermione had gone red as she kept thinking what the outcome could be of this; she could get a low level or they don't even complete the work.

"Hermione, are you really stupid?" She question.

"No." She told Ginny.

"Don't you see it Hermione?" She squeaked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and had her eyes intently fix at Ginny.

"They fight when they see you talk to another, they annoy each other." She looked at Hermione to see if she caught on yet! "Bloody hell! Hermione they both like you!"

Hermione face flushed in pink and couldn't speak.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review as it tells me what you think of it, so if you have read it then please review. Please, so i know that my effort is paying off.  
**

**P.S. Sorry, I know it is a bit boring it starts to build up soon in the up coming chapters  
Dont forget to review. And apologies for any incorrect grammar and spelling. (again)  
**

**Lara. Xxx**


	5. Do I Care Or Not?

***Gryffindors And Slytherins Never Mix***

*Do I Care Or Not?*

* * *

Hermione was speechless finding this news out, she got of the bed and started to pace around continuous, Ginny was looking at her going up and then down.

After about a minute of silence, Ginny spoke. "So which one out of them do you like then Hermione?"

Hermione looked at her friend in disbelief, here she was worrying how this will affect her work and there is Ginny asking who she like.

"I don't know Ginny." She whispered while playing with a strand of her hair. "And is that a relevant question to ask right now?"

"Oh come on Hermione two of the hottest boys in the school like you! How can you not like one of them?" She exclaimed.

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Ginny and raised her eyebrows, "You think Malfoy and Portus are good looking?"

"I mean Micah is hot, Malfoy is good looking." She shrugged.

Hermione was blown away, "You think Malfoy is good looking?" She started to chuckle.

"No I don't mean that, I mean that he is good looking, but." She sighed. "Yeah I find him attractive! And I would so go out with him if I could."

Hermione felt jealousy ran through her veins.

_**So what Hermione if she likes him or finds him good-looking, you don't like Malfoy anyway so I have no reason to get jealous. Yeah like Malfoy would go out with Ginny. **_

"Hermione, so which one?" She asked again hopefully this time to get a straight answer.

"Err, well I think that they are both similar." She answered. "If you were me who would you think I would like Ginny?"

"Um well I think you would like Malfoy!" She gulped.

"What?" She boomed. "I do not like Malfoy!"

"Gosh you asked me a question and I answered honestly. Can't blame me thinking that." She said quickly.

_**I can't believe Ginny thinks I like Malfoy. How can I like a person that calls me names everything single day?**_

"C'mon Hermione! Admit it you like him, you like Draco Malfoy!" She sung.

"Ok, say if I did like Malfoy?" She asked as she went to the bathroom and changed.

"Well, first of all everyone would be like 'what' and secondly Micah would get pissed." She smirked.

"Why are you smirking for?" She said annoyed.

"Well!" Ginny said slowly.

"Well what?" Hermione spat impatiently. She hated it when people took their time to say something.

"Jeez, well if you don't like Malfoy or Micah."

"Yes!" She spoke.

"Let's see which one likes you! I know I said they both like you but who likes you the most!" Ginny spoke mischievously as she planned what they could do.

"And why would I want to do that?" She whispered.

"Because it will funny to watch them get jealous. C'mon it is only for a laugh. Just do it, please?" Ginny persuaded her friend with her act of innocent.

"It won't do anyone harm. So yes." She sighed, as she put on her socks and shoes.

"Alright. And where are you going?" She squealed.

"Remember I'm a prefect so it is my turn to stay on watch." She huffed; Hermione wasn't angry at her friend but tired of her accusation.

"Ok well, see you later then Mione." She waved good bye to her friend and started to plan some of the things they were going to do.

Hermione walked down the flights of stairs and made her way down to the Dungeons, were she was told to watch.

Hermione felt scared, as it was the Slytherin area and it was dark and cold. She entered it and just stood in the middle left in her thoughts.

_**I wonder what Ginny got plan; I bet you it is going to be remotely daft. But was Ginny right about me liking Malfoy? No she couldn't because I do not like Malfoy.**_

"Thinking about me, Granger?" He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy." She spat back at his comment.

Draco started to chuckle a bit and stopped. "So where is Mickey?"

"I don't know and why are you asking me?" She growled.

"Just cause it looks like he quite fond of you." He answered back.

"Is Malfoy jealous?" She said confidently as she turned to look at him.

"What me jealous of him? I think you are mistaking me with Weasel." He scoffed.

"Ron actually and don't worry I won't say a word about the 'Slytherin Prince' being jealous of the new comer." She laughed as she saw his expression.

"No one will believe you as they know I have no reason of being jealous!" He stated, he noticed that Hermione was in her usual outfits but in a three quarter denim jeans and a purple top. "Maybe you're a bit fond of him Granger."

"And why would you think that Malfoy?" She questioned, he didn't reply back, but she followed his gaze to her clothing. "Wow, I am wearing muggle clothing instead of my robes."

Malfoy ignored her comment and stood far away as possible to her. "Out all the prefects, I was paired up with you to watch out for a month." He coldly informed her.

"What for a month?" She exclaimed, while she leaned against the wall.

"No need to get excited Granger." He spoke.

They stood there in silence; they kept glancing at each other but would quickly look away when the other saw, Hermione was looking Draco's hair and how right now it was all over the place. As Draco looked at Hermione and stared at her figure.

_**Should I ask him or not? I think I will.**_

"Malfoy?" She uttered.

He looked up at her and gave a 'what' look to her, she knew he was listening and began.

"Why did you come up to me and wrap an arm around me for?" She asked curiously.

"I guess you can't stop thinking about eh Granger?" He smirked at her.

"Just forget it Malfoy." She growled.

He was about to insult her when they both heard a crash, they turned their heads to where the sound was coming from.

Then again there was another thud, and then another one. It was loud and could be heard through the whole school.

The sound was coming nearer to the dungeons, it was horrible and ear splinting.

Draco stood in the same spot trying to figure out what it could be.

Hermione jumped to Draco and stood close to him, Draco smirked and put his arm around her again.

Hermione was too frightened to notice that. "Draco go outside and see what happening?" Her voice was shaken and quiet.

"No! Why can't you?" He hastily replied.

"I can't go I am a girl! What about I get hurt or I get caught?" She said panicky

"Fine, but you have to come with me!" He huffed in frustration.

"What?" She said in astonishment.

Draco looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "So I know that you are safe and you don't get hurt."

"Why do you care if I get hurt? Throughout all of Hogwarts you didn't care for me one single bit and all of a sudden you do." She said.

"I don't want. I mean because you just said that you might get hurt so as a prefect I have to protect others and if I leave only Merlin knows what could happen." He lectured her.

"Fine, let's go." She arrogantly agreed.

_**That's was close Draco. Before you spit everything out.**_

_**Does Draco Malfoy care about me?**_

_**Great she probably thinks that I care about her now.**_

_**No he doesn't care about me, absolutely he doesn't, and I couldn't care less.**_

_**I don't care for Granger at all. And she doesn't aswell.**_

_**Or do I? **_They both thought at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry that I didn't put up a chapter yesterday, my excuse is that my internet was down and I fixed it today.  
So please review if you have read it.  
**

**Questions:  
**What you liked?  
And which couples would you like to see?

**Thank you.  
Lara. Xxx**


	6. Watching in the Shadows

***Gryffindors And Slytherins Never Mix*  
**

*Watching in the Shadows*

* * *

Hermione pushed that thought out of her mind, as if she cared for Malfoy; the boy that called her names from the first day they met each other. She quietly laughed at this thought; she glanced up at Malfoy who was too involved in his thought that he didn't her laughing.

Malfoy on the other hand was thinking about before and how he almost got himself believing that he cared for the mud blood. Malfoy would never care for a know it all anyway she wasn't his type he would date. He cleared his mind and decided to act the way he always does to her.

The sound came as near to the entrance of the dungeons. Hermione was beside Draco's side and stayed there. They both didn't dare to make a sound as they thought of doing that could bring more problems. The sound suddenly stopped.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly, as she noticed how close she was to him.

"Does it look like I know?" He replied coldly, he moved away from her and went forward.

Hermione didn't reply back to him but kept her eyes on him the whole time he moved. Malfoy moved further to door and kept in the shadows, so whatever it was couldn't see him.

Draco looked around the corner and saw a baby troll and Micah beside it.

_**So was Micah planning to set the troll on the loose and then suddenly come and rescue Granger? Well not on my watch. **_

Malfoy smirked, he was thankful that he was in the shadow, so Hermione wouldn't see and come to look at what was happening.

"Granger?" He whispered.

"What?" She replied, while looking at the cobweb that was hanging in front of her, she shivered as she felt chills rush though her.

"I have got a plan, and it is foolproof." He said grinning.

"Great!" She muttered underneath her breath.

"Heard that!" He suddenly said. "So this is what we can do; we go quickly into the 'Slughorn Stairs' walk up the stairs…"He was interrupted.

"Malfoy you don't have to tell me in every detail. Just get on to it." She spat.

Draco looked outside, he knew time was running out and soon the troll would be let in and Micah would come and hold Hermione in his arm and save her from his dumb plan. 

"Fine! We go up the stairs, that should lead us to 'Floor 1' then from there we should quietly go to the staircase in front of the dungeons and see what it is. Then from there we can go to our dorms. Understood?" He whispered his brilliant plan to get Micah caught by Hermione.

"Good." He didn't wait around for her decision; he just grabbed her by her elbow and dragged her to the arch that was leading to the staircase. He walked by her right side to cover up what was happening outside.

_**Good thing Micah is facing the other way.**_

They made their way up the stairs, Draco was almost breaking into a run has he wanted to show Hermione what he wanted to show her. They got and soon made their way to the 'Grand Staircase'.

_**This is it! **_

Hermione looked at Draco and wondered what the hell got into him. One minute he was being rude, next her rushing her through the corridors to get to the staircase.

_**Honestly boys, well men, with their bloody mood swings.**_

Draco clearly instructed Hermione to stay put for a minute has he went out to the railing of the staircase, he ducked down and sneakily rose and spy on the two. They were looking at the dungeons and he thought this was going accordingly to plan.

He snickered to himself and walked to retrieve Hermione. He tip-toed to her and saw something that would shuttered his plan.

"Yes Professor, me and Draco heard noises while we were on duty and it was coming towards the dungeons, and you see that we would be terribly frightened that we couldn't bear to go and check as it would tempt the beast outside." She said to Dumbledore.

_**We… Me and Draco.**_ It replay over and over again in his head.

Draco came in to the conversation and told his version and urged Dumbledore to come and take a look. Dumbledore accepted and went to see and he saw….

Hermione followed after him and gasped has she seen…

Draco smirked has he thought they saw what he saw at the beginning but was surprised when he saw…

"What?" He gasped.

He saw Micah on the floor with the troll cleverly placed standing up looking down on him as if he was hit by the troll.

"Oh my word." Hermione said shocked as she clutched the side of her shirt.

Dumbledore cursed the creature and seeing it fall flat on his back and not seeing it move hurried down to the stairs and bowed down to Micah.

Hermione walked to Dumbledore's side and soon Draco came down a little gobsmacked at what occurred.

"Hermione please you and Draco take Micah to the 'Hospital Wing' and get Professor Pomfrey to start searching him for any injuries that may have occurred." He spoke calmly.

"Of course Professor Dumbledore. C'mon Draco help me." She replied back.

Draco didn't refuse as he knew he couldn't get them to understand what he saw earlier and of course they would think he was jealous. He pulled Micah up and put an arm around his shoulder to support him and because Hermione arm was there aswell.

They started to walk for a bit and when they were near enough to the 'Hospital Wing', Hermione looked around while Draco had his eyes on Micah, he suddenly saw Micah open his eyes and then shut it.

_**Acting are we? Well I can be the biggest drama queen ever!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. And the reason I didn't post for a while was I had writers block.  
So please review and if you read this.**

**P.S. I may not post everyday as school is coming up and I am busy preparing for that. So I hope you don't mind!**


End file.
